


Just Once

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily gives in to temptation when James leaves her alone once too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for snegurochka_lee in response to her request for Het! (OMG!) Kingsley/Lily at the Impromptu Fic-a-Thon over at xylodemon's LJ in October of 2005. 
> 
> The awesome and beautiful dora_the_nymph found the time to beta this for me. She deserves big wet snogs, and lots of love, which I give her freely.

Lily sat at a grimy table in a dark corner of the Hog’s Head, nursing her drink and her irritation. Once again, she had been left on her own by James bloody Potter and the bloody “Marauders”. She felt her lip curl in derision and finished her drink with a grimace. Firewhiskey wasn’t her first choice of libation, but she wanted to get drunk--very drunk. Drunk enough to forget about James fucking Potter and his fucking friends—who were so much higher on his priority list than she seemed to be…even though…

Lily angrily fought back the tears that threatened, and signaled the bartender. No, that lot was NOT worth weeping over. When she'd started dating James while they were still students, she had quickly realized that he and the bloody Marauders were a package deal. But what she never counted on was that even after graduation, he would choose them over her time and again. The bartender exchanged a full glass for the empty one before her with a bored yawn, and a glance at her décolletage. It was late, and she knew he would be calling “time!” before long. Too soon, too soon…

She was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and was lifting the glass to her lips when the door opened, drawing her attention and that of the few remaining patrons. Most of them took note of the newcomer, and then returned to their drinks. Lily’s eyes widened, and she lowered the glass to the table, unsipped. Her breath quickened as she stared at him, and it felt as if she had a Niffler in her stomach. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Lily had seen him around the Ministry offices on several occasions when she was there on Order business. How could she not notice such a dazzling specimen of a man? She was only human, after all. Her eyes narrowed, and she wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. She took a long, slow look at him as he strolled to the bar and ordered a drink. He was tall, well over six feet. Broad-shouldered, narrow-waisted, and well-muscled--he was dressed in Muggle garb--a black wool trench coat over a black silk shirt, and a pair of jeans which accentuated his--other assets. His head was bald, and he wore a gold hoop earring which glittered against his rich, chocolate colored skin. He had brown, almond-shaped eyes, and a long, straight nose which flared into wide nostrils above his full lips. 

He was gorgeous. As she looked at him, she realized her panties were soaked. 

Lily couldn’t tear her eyes away as Kingsley turned and leaned back on his elbows against the bar. His gaze swept the room, past her and then back as recognition dawned. She smiled, raised her glass in an unsteady toast, and then finished her drink. She maintained eye contact as she rose and sauntered across the room. Lily was glad she had chosen to wear the flirty green cocktail dress with the too-short skirt and plunging neckline, along with the matching green stilettos. It was one of James’s favorite dresses because the deep emerald green was the perfect contrast to her pale, freckled skin and deep red hair, and matched her eyes perfectly. She stopped right in front of him, just a bit too close—invading his personal space. She had to look up in order to examine his chiseled features. Those lips were made to be devoured. His cheekbones could cut butter. The dark eyes were fathomless and faintly amused. 

Desire ignited deep inside of her, and scorched across the narrow space between them. His eyes widened in surprise, and his nostrils flared. A ghost of a smile played across his mouth, his eyes began to smolder and he nodded almost imperceptibly. Lily’s heart began to pound. Yes, just this once…

She reached into her pocket and tossed a couple of galleons on the bar. She retrieved her cloak and donned it with a dramatic swirl worthy of Professor Snape. She glanced at Kingsley, and with a lift of her eyebrow that promised everything, she left the bar. The chill November night did not dampen the hunger which had begun to consume her. Lily turned right, and walked toward the main road. A tiny voice in the back of her mind tried to remind her that her future was with James, that they were engaged, that there was a wedding in her future—which she resolutely ignored. 

Before she had gone five meters, she heard footsteps behind her, and electric heat filled her veins. She did not slow her pace, but before she had taken many more steps, he caught up with her and laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. She stopped, glanced at him sideways, and smiled invitingly. 

Kingsley raised an eyebrow and grinned. “What’s a nice girl like you doing in a dump like that?”

She shrugged dismissively. “Getting drunk. Looking for some fun. Didn’t want to go anywhere where I might see someone I know…” She looked him up and down. “…intimately.”

His chuckle flowed over her like a warm breeze. “And where’s Mr. James Potter this evening?”

Lily fought down a flare of irritation at the mention of her fiancé’s name, and shrugged indifferently. “Off somewhere with his friends.” She pointed up at the full moon shining in the clear sky. “It’s Lupin’s time of the month.”

Kingsley threw back his head and laughed. 

Lily smirked. “And what were you doing skulking into that dive so late at night?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Skulking? I wasn’t skulking. I was doing the same as you—looking for ---” He looked her up and down, communicating his interest with his eyes. “—a drink.”

Lily couldn’t tear her eyes away from his, she felt as if she were falling into their dark depths. _Oh, yes…a drink…yes, a drink of you…just one drink…_

“After I ordered, I suddenly remembered that I have something much better at my place.”

Lily’s throat was dry. His voice was low and melodic and she wished he would keep talking so she could revel in it…besides, she was afraid that if she spoke, she would break the spell of seduction which seemed to shroud them where they stood. 

“Would you care to join me for a nightcap?”

 _I thought you’d never ask._ “I’d love to.” 

Kingsley offered his arm and, with her heart soaring, she took it. That small voice in her head was shrieking, and she mercilessly quashed it. She could try to blame her decision on the booze or the boredom or her anger at James, but the fact was that, at this moment, Lily felt more alive than she had in ages. Just this once, she intended to let go of her inhibitions. She closed her eyes and clung to his arm as he Apparated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived in his apartment, Lily stumbled and fell against him. Kingsley’s arms went around her to steady her, and she pressed her body against his. She reached up, clasped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down, down—until his lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers. She hesitated for only a moment before she captured his mouth in a soft, sensual kiss.

Kingsley kissed her back as he wrapped his strong arms around her. He buried one hand in her hair while the other trailed down her back to cup her bottom. He pulled her tight against him and ground his hips hard against her. Lily felt his erection even through their clothing and she caressed it with her movements, as the last of her reservations fled. She nibbled on his bottom lip, suckled it for a moment, and then teased it with her tongue. He opened his mouth, and their tongues danced and explored and tantalized. He surrendered her mouth and kissed his way along her jaw until he reached her ear. Lily shivered as the tip of his tongue teased the outline of her ear and then plunged in, his hot breath sending quivers of yearning straight to the center of her being. When he sucked on her earlobe, she groaned. 

Kingsley appropriated Lily’s lips once more, kissing her thoroughly. As he caressed her mouth, he brought his hands to her throat and undid the clasp of her cloak. It fell to the floor in a heap behind her, but she didn’t care, she would charm the wrinkles out of it later. He cupped her breasts in his large hands and brushed his thumbs across her nipples until they hardened. Lily reached for his shirt and began to undo the buttons. She pulled the shirttail out of his pants and pushed it off. She explored his shoulders with her fingertips, her touch feather-light as she made her way down his smooth, hairless chest. She felt his stomach muscles contract spasmodically as she traced his belly button lazily. Lily smiled as a low moan escaped from him when her fingers reached the waistband of his jeans. 

Lily felt his hands move to open the zipper on her dress as she unbuttoned his fly. He toed off his shoes as she pushed his jeans and underwear down over his hips, freeing his cock which stood out from his body, impossibly long and thick. Kingsley stepped out of his trousers and kicked them aside. He slid her dress off of her shoulders, leaving her standing before him in her green lace panties, and stiletto heels. 

“You are a sight to behold, standing there like that, Lily.” Kingsley’s whisper was husky.

“You’re pretty gorgeous yourself,” she replied as she closed the gap between them and pressed her body against his. 

Lily kissed him softly on the mouth before she started to kiss her way down, pausing to explore the indentation at the base of his throat with her tongue. He shivered and his cock jumped against her stomach causing her to smile. Lily continued her torturous journey down his chest, along his quivering abdominals, dropping gracefully to her knees before him. 

Lily licked her lips, and felt a shiver run along her back. Kingsley’s cock was long and thick, and she couldn’t wait to feel it inside of her. She closed her hand around the base, and licked the tip. She used her tongue to explore every inch, making him groan and buck his hips. When she sucked him into her mouth, she heard his sharp intake of breath. She took in as much as she could before she slowly pulled it out again. Kingsley groaned, buried his hands in her hair, and began to slide his cock in and out of her mouth. His control was exact; he never gave her more than she could comfortably take, and he refrained from plunging in and out like a piston. In return, she licked and teased him with her tongue, while playing with his balls until he was on the brink of orgasm.

He drew her up with a strangled noise, and crushed her to him in a bruising kiss. She clung to him, kissing him back passionately. He reached between them, moving his hand down her stomach and into her panties to cup her mound. Lily groaned and spread her legs. Kingsley slipped a finger between her lips, found her clit, and began to circle it. With his other hand, he caressed first one breast, teasing and pinching the rosy nipple to attention, then the other. Lily was a quivering mass of desire. When he penetrated her with his fingers, she whimpered, wrapped her hand around his cock, and began to stroke it in the same rhythm. 

When Kingsley’s fingers found their way to her clit once more and he flicked it hard and fast, Lily stopped stroking his cock and clung to him. In moments, she was coming in long, quivering shudders and crying out, “Oh, Kingsley, please—fuck me, fuck me now!”

He drew his hand out of her panties, and guided her toward his sofa. She bent at the waist, leaned against the overstuffed arm and wiggled her bottom at him. Kingsley was behind her in moments, tearing off her panties and grasping her hips. He positioned his cock against her opening and began to push in. 

Lily gasped. It was so big, so thick; she wondered if it would split her in half. It didn’t matter, she wanted more, she wanted it all. She made a mewling noise she didn’t know she was capable of, which seemed to undo him. He buried himself in her depths, filling her completely, and then paused to give her time to adjust. She felt so full, so stretched, so _good_ , she wondered briefly how she would ever be able to settle for James again. 

Thoughts of James were driven from her mind when Kingsley began to fuck her; slowly at first. It didn’t take long for his strokes to become faster and more erratic. Lily reveled in the feel of his long, thick cock as it moved in and out of her. 

She pushed back to meet his thrusts. "Harder, gods yes, like that." 

He responded and angled his cock so that he hit a place inside which no other man had ever touched. Lily came with a shriek, which sent Kingsley over the edge. He thrust his cock home hard with a groan. She tightened her muscles around him, and felt him empty himself inside of her before he collapsed across her back, breathing hard.

Lily was sated and boneless. She enjoyed the pressure of his weight against her back as her breathing returned to normal. Too soon, he stood, and broke the intimate contact between them. She heard him rustling through his clothing, and then murmur something. The sticky trickle which was oozing down her leg vanished. Lily remained draped over the arm of the sofa for another moment, then rose—teetering on her heels—and turned to face him. 

“That was fabulous,” she whispered. 

Kingsley grinned sheepishly. “It was my pleasure. It won’t take long for me to be ready again, and then we can go into the bedroom and …” 

Lily was shaking her head. She crossed the short space between them, rose on tip-toe and caressed his lips with hers. “I can’t. James will be home by now, and wondering where I am. I must go.”

His face fell. “Can I see you again?”

Lily moved past him, picked up her clothes, and began to dress. “I don’t know if that would be a good idea.” 

“Why not?” There was confusion and, yes, some hurt in his voice. “You’re not married to him yet. Give me a chance to win you away from him.”

Lily walked over to him, turned her back and asked, “Zip me, will you?” After he complied, she turned to face him. The bewilderment in his eyes cut her to the core, but she met his gaze steadily. “Kingsley, I’m pregnant. James is the father. I am going to marry him.” 

“Lily…”

She reached up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for tonight. Thank you for reminding me that I am a desirable, attractive woman. Thank you for the best fuck I’ve ever had.” She turned, retrieved her cloak, and fished out her wand. With a quick swish, her hair and make up was repaired. She donned her cloak, and fastened the clasp it at her neck before she looked at him again. 

Kingsley stood rooted to the floor, confusion and loss etched on his handsome face. “So, you’re just leaving, then?”

Lily hated the bitterness in his voice, but there was no help for it. She had her instructions from Dumbledore—there was no going back.

“Yes. Believe me, Kingsley…some day you’ll thank me for this.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Somehow, I doubt that, Lily.”

“Good-bye—and thank you.” 

Lily Apparated before she started to cry. She appeared a moment later outside of her house in Godric’s Hollow, and there was Sirius’s motorbike--parked in the front. She wiped her eyes, straightened her shoulders, pasted on a smile, and went inside.


End file.
